1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a partition structure, in particular, a partition structure having an engaging assembly.
2. Description of Prior Art
An assembling type partition structure primarily uses partitions to form a space. The space is an exhibition zone, personal zone or private zone. A traditional assembling type partition structure, such as TWM 301326, entitled “QUICK COMPARTMENT COMBINATIONS CONSTRUCTED,” primarily comprises a plurality of partitions, column bodies and butting assemblies disposed above the partitions. The butting assembly includes male and female butting members. The male and female butting members are fixed on the partitions or the column bodies, respectively, such that each of the partitions and each of the column bodies are engaged with each other via the male and female butting members, so as to form a separated space.
However, the male butting member has a convex portion, the female butting member has a concave portion, and the engagement of each of the partitions and each of the column bodies is achieved by the engagement of the convex portion of the male butting member and the concave portion of the female butting member, such that the contact between the partition and the column body is not stable enough, and the positioning between the partitions is not reliable enough. Further, the partitions easily vibrate while being inadvertently crashed or pushed by users, such that the assembling type partition structure is disassembled, so as to generate danger.
In view of this, it is an improved target for endeavor of Applicant to solve the above-mentioned problems of the prior art by hard research and application of doctrines.